HACKER (CHANBAEK)(GS)
by Yuzuru Rui
Summary: Highest Rank:#333 in fanfiction in wattpad Park Chanyeol seorang Hacker terkenal ,seluruh dunia tau tentangnya Dia sempurna bahkan dewa Zeus bertepuka tangan atas kesempurnaannya Pintar? Itu tidak cocok untuknya dia Genius Tampan?semua orang terpesona olehnya Licik?ia menghalalkan segala cara Bagaimana jika ia bertemu dengan Byun Baekhyun?yeoja mungil yang dapat memikat hatinya?
1. Prolog

Hacker(chanbaek)

Main case

-Byun Baekhyun

-Park Chanyeol

-Oh Sehun

-Kim Jongin

-Do Kyungsoo

-Xi Luhan

-And Others

Summary

Semua berubah karenanya ,sejak nama Loey muncul dalam kehidupanku

Who are you Loey?

do we know each other?

are you my closest person?

A many question i have for you

"im you're master"

"are you kidding?!"

"those four words are enough to answer all your questions"

"dont Kidding!"

Dont be Siders

Lets Enjoying

Dia tampan ,dia pintar,dia kaya,dia

Sempurna

Banyak orang yang terpikat dengannya tapi kenapa harus aku?

Dia memilihku

Dia menjadikanku miliknya

Dia mencapku sebagai miliknya

Aku miliknya

Dia ?dia bukan milikku

Dia hanya mencari kesenangan

Dia gila tetapi genius

Dia diluar ekspektasiku

Dia menarik

Kuyakin Zeus pasti bertepuk tangan kepadanya

semua yang kukatakan tadi bohong

Aku tidak tau siapa dia

Aku ...bukan milik siapa siapa

Dan akan begitu seterusnya

Sampai kapanpun

Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu memilikiku Loey

Karena semua yang kamu ucapkan hanya untuk kesenanganmu

Dia berbohong kepadaku

Dia mungil

Tidak pantas kulindungi

Semua tentangnya

Aku tidak peduli jika itu tidak menggangguku

Aku memang serakah

Aku menginginkannya

Tidak dalam ekspetasi

Dia yang paling dekat denganku

Dalam batas wajar

Dia dan aku sering bertemu

Dia tidak mengenalku

Tapi aku juga tidak mencintainya

Aku bukan tidak mencintainya

Aku hanya ingin memilikinya

Dia tidak istemewa

Tapi dia Milikku

Untuk Selamanya

Aku memang serakah

Dan akan selalu begitu

"Touch her and I'll make you die"


	2. Hacker

Hacker(chanbaek)

.

.

.

.

Main case

-Byun Baekhyun

-Park Chanyeol

-Oh Sehun

-Kim Jongin

-Do Kyungsoo

-Xi Luhan

-And Others

.

.

.

.

Summary

Semua berubah karenanya ,sejak nama Loey muncul dalam kehidupanku

Who are you Loey?

do we know each other?

are you my closest person?

A many question i have for you

"im you're master"

"are you kidding?!"

"those four words are enough to answer all your questions"

"dont Kidding!"

.

.

.

Dont be Siders

.

.

.

Lets Enjoying

\--

Gadis mungil itu sedikit melenguh ,ia baru bangun dari alam mimpinya ,ia menggunakan piyama bermotif Stowberry dengan beberapa pita di dekatnya.

Dekorasi ruangan yang penuh dari kata kata feminim ,dekorasi minimalis dengan palutan cat merah muda,beberapa corak motif minimalis modern memenuhi setiap sudut ruangan

"eunghhhh" pemilik kamar ini melenguh untuk kedua kalinya dalam acaranya mengumpulkan nyawa

Ia mengucek ucek matanya sebentar dan bangkit dari tempat tidur nya menuju lantai dasar

"eommaa"baekhyun-pemilik kamar-memeluk ibunya dari belakang dan mengusel uselkan wajahnya dipunggung ibunya

"wae?uri baekhyunie bermimpi buruk ?"ibunya membalikkan tubuhnya dan mencubit pipi anaknya

"aish eomma jangan mencubitku "baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya dengan lucu

"hahaha ,baek kau bau "ucap ibunya sekali lagi membuat sang anak kesal dan mengehentak hentakkan kakinya menuju lantai atas

"baek jangan terlalu banyak menggunakan air !"

"EOMMA!!"anaknya berteriak dan sekarang ibunya terkekeh melihat tingkah laku dari anak nya bahkan anaknya sudah menginjak usia 16 tahun tapi bagaimana bisa ia memiliki sifat seperti itu?

Chanyeol side

Ruangan ini tampak begitu gelap dengan beberapa hiasan herbarium dari beberapa hewan.Tak ada yang khusus dari ruangan ini kecuali lemari itu,lemari bercorak naga dengan warna kuning goldnya berhasil membuat sedikit kecerahan dari ruangan yang berdominasi berwarna hitam

Drtttt drttt

Dering telfone diacuhkan oleh pemiliknya ,pemiliknya sednag asik dalam mainannya lebih tepatnya hobinya

"ck pengganggu"orang itu-chanyeol-mengangkat telfonnya sambil emmandang berbagai layar didepannya

"chagii aku ingin ke mall"ucap seseornag wanita dengan manja ala bitch:)

"pergi saja sendiri dan jangan memanggilku seperti itu atau..."

"atau apa ???aku ini tunanganmu tentu saja aku berhak memanggilmu seperti itu"teriak wanita itu ,chanyeol sedikit menjauhkan telfonnya

"jangan memotong ucapanku KIM TAEYON!"ucap chanyeol dingin dan membentak

"..."wanita itu-taeyon-ia hanya diam

"dengarkan aku ,aku tidak sudi menikahimu yang seperti jalang kebanyakan,aku akan nemberimu uang agar kau pergi,berapa yang kau mau?!"

"...5 milliar..."cicit taeyon kecil ia tau itu uang yang sangat fantastis untuknya.

"di rekeningmu sudah berisi 5 miliar dan pertunangnan kita batal jangan pernah masuk ke lingkupku jika tidak i kill you!!"

Chanyeol mematikan telfonnya ,tentang uang itu?itu jumlah uang yang kecil untuk chanyeol bahkan jika taeyon meminta 10 miliar chanyeol akan memberinya dengan 1 syarat dia tidak boleh masuk kedalam lingkup chanyeol yang penuh misteri

Chanyeol tertawa dengan suara bassnya ,suara itu mendominasi di ruangan nya

"hahahahaha i kill you taeyon shi hahaha " 'brak' chanyeol membanting tangannya kemeja

Salahkan taeyon yang menjadi tikus di lingkupnya ,chanyeol melihat taeyon memasang kamera di depan rumahnyabdan dibeberapa tempat lainnya

"let play game ,i kill you and you are my object"chanyeol bersmirk dan menjalankan semua layar yang ia punya

Bahkan entah ada berapa ratus layar dan alat alat lainnya ,chanyeol mulai mengetik sesuatu dengan sangat cepat

Jarinya tak pernah berhenti sekalipun matanya terus tertuju ke monitor yang menampilkan sederet data data

'doar'

Semua kamera yang dipasang meledak ,chanyeol -dia merusak semua data yang ada dikamera menyebabkan sistem scurty rusak.

"then i show who im "lagi lagi chanyeol mengeluarkan smirknya dan mengambil jas

"Let's have fun "

Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya ke lantai dasar dan mengemudikan mobil berwarna hitam dengan sedik palutan emas

Baekhyun Pov

"hey hey heyyy kalian tau Loey baru saja memblokoit banyak kamera ,daebak bukankan itu hebat"teriak Jun didepan meja guru,cih apa bagusnya seorang hacker?hanya bisa merusak

"annyeong Baek"

"annyeong Fin"ucapku membelas ucapan Fin -Pacarku-

"baek aku ingin minta tolong kepadamu ,mau yaaaa"

Aku tersenyum dan membalasnya dengan mengangguk

Dia tersenyum menampilkan sederet gigi ,dan kuharap itu pertanda baik

"tolong bantu aku saat pertunjukan besok"

Tunggu dulu pertunjukan ?dia gila?itu pertunjukan perempuan yang terkesan sangat feminim sedangkan aku ,aku sedikit tomboy .jika aku disana euh itu akan sangat buruk

Tapi dia membuat wajah mrmelasnya ,oh ayolah saat ini aku benar benar sudah kehabisan akal dengannya

Aku menghela nafas

"huh baiklah apa peranku ?"semoga batu atau tidak pohon itu akan terlihat bagus untukku

"Cinderella"ucapnya dengan tidak berdosa

Tolong bangunkan aku dari mimpi ini ...

"maukan???Ayolah permeran utamanya sedang ada acaraa"dia menggoyang goyangkan tanganku

"hem"jawabku malas

'chu' aku membeku dia menciumku ,omg baru kali ini dia yang memulainya ,oh aku dan Fin sudah berpacaran selama 2 bulan ya walaupun itu hanya ciuman di pipi, dan begitu sebaliknya aku hanya berani menciumnya dipipi or dahi maybe(?)

"baiklah baek jaga dirimu,aku akan kekelas"dia pergi dan digantikan dengan tatapan tatapan tajam dari kedua sahabatku

"Wae?"

"ck sudah kubilang jangan berpacaran dengannya baekhyun...dia bukan laki laki baik "luhan lagi lagi memberiku nasihat dan aku tidak mendengarnya aku sedang mengupil ria

Author Pov

'pletak'

"awwww hei Luhan!"

"waee?!akh bicara denganmu sama seperti bicara dengan batu sama sama keras!"

"ck aku tidak akan memutuskannya T-I-D-A-K A-K-A-N P-E-R-N-A-H !!"

"terserah !yang jelas aku sudah memperingatkanmu bahwa ia berselingkuh!"

"Fin tidak akan pernah menyelingkuhiku!!"

"all things can happen this is not your dream"luhan melipat kedua tangannya didada

"this is my world no one can set it besides me!"baekhyun menjawab dengan rasa tidak mau kalah

"wake up from your sleep look to reality do not just look to expectations"

Baekhyun menggigit kedua bibirnya ia mengaku kalah dari permainan kata ini.

"akhh sudahlah aku ingin ke kantin"

Baekhyun berjalan keluar ,sedangkan luhan ia memasang wajah datarnya dan sedetik kemudian ia tertawa terbahak bahak

"huahahaha bagaimana ektingku huh?aku bahakan menghafal kata kata inggris itu 1 malam "ucap luhan pada kyungsoo

"itu tadi cukup bagus "kyungsoo tersenyum sedikit puas ,awalnya ia sangat ragu dengan keterampilang akting sahabatnya tapi apa yang mereka katakan memang benar

"bukankah sekarang aku mirip aktor lee min ho?"

"whatever"

Baekhyun selesai dari mandinya ia langsung mengambil hpnya yang beberapa kali mengeluarkan ringtone

 _FIN MESSAGE_

 _FIN:baekhyuniee_

 _Baekhyun:???_

 _FIN:Hari ini kau bisa datang ke gedung XoXo?kuharap kau bisa ,akan ada gladibersih_

 _Baekhyun:...baiklah aku pikir aku bisa_

Baekhyun mengehela nafasnya berat dan menindihkan tubuhnya dikasur,akh persetan dengan gladiresik!!!

Baekhyun langsung mengganti pakainnnya dan menuju ke Gedu XoXo

"baekhyun noona??"

"ah jihoon "

"daebak noona apa kau berubah pikiran ??apa kau ingin menjadi cinderella?"

"ck itu karena Fin memaksaku"

Jihon tersenyum menapilkan sederet giginya

"itu tidak apa apa ,lebih baik kau yang menjadi cinderellanya dari pada Seulgi ck dia lebih mirip nenek lampir!"

'pletak'

Baekhyun memukul kepala jihoon

"oh bisakah kau tidak membicarakan dia ????" tanya baekhyun sambil mengepalkan tangannya

"ehh anuu noona aku pergi dulu"jihoon pergi dengan terburu buru ia berusaha mencari aman dari pada sepatu baekhyun tiba tiba menancap di kepalanya ,itu tidak lucu.

'huhhh ,apa tidak ada yang bisa membantuku sekarang?'-bbh

" ** _Touch Her and I'll Make You Die"_**


End file.
